Virginia's Seduction
by randomwithpurp0se
Summary: Draco/Ginny. Virginia's dark secret
1. In which they meet

This is my first fanfiction,ever! I am a most loyal Draco/Ginny shipper!lol...tho at first I had thought bout hermione/draco, but that just is unreasonable! heh...so here goes my attempt..I ask u to read and review if thas iight...wuld be very much appreicated..my sn if u wanna chat is mix3dlilcuti3... 

Disclamier: sigh dont own Harry potter,,ginny,,,draco,,dont own NOONE..wahh!! cries...owells...i only own the plot..heh... 

Rating: Pg-13- ish... 

  
Ginny's change 

Chapter one: In which they meet. 

  
  
Ginny walked down the corridors pointedly ignoring the many stares she was getting from everyone. Indeed this change had brought up many questions. She walked into the Great Hall and over to the one table that everyone would be most shocked to see. Gasps and wonderment could be heard throughout the Great Hall, even from the always-calm Professor McGonnagall. The only one that didn't looked shocked was, of course, the headmaster Dumbledore. Ginny Weasley was sitting at the Slytherin table! 

  
As Ginny took the seat next to Draco, in the seat that was usually reserved only for Blaise, 

Ginny began speaking, "Hello Draco". 

Draco curiously looked to his side "What are you doing Ginny?" 

Ginny thought a minute before she found the right answer, one that would show him that she was no longer the afraid Ginny that everyone had known her as. 

"Just sitting besides you" she replied nonchalantly. 

  
Draco glanced, highly amused, at the short girl that had positioned herself in a holier-than-thou aura. Draco thought to himself, ' My, has she changed since over the summer'. No longer where her clothes big and baggy. They no longer looked quite so hand me down-ish. You could see her curves and she had definitely grown up. 

"Why the—" Draco was cut off by the sound of all the owls filling into the Great Hall. 

As Draco reached for his mail, he noticed a red and silver bow tie that had a big V marked on it. As he unrolled it, he read, 

Draco,   
I've watched you for a long time. Meet me after dinner at the Prefect's bathroom. Password is Mermaid.   
Love,   
V… 

Draco looked over to where Ginny was supposed to be sitting, and surprisingly found her seat deserted and Blaise coming over to sit in the once occupied seat. 

"Ey yo Draco, what you got there" Blaise asked once he seen the confused look on his best mate's face. 

"Erm nothing…just a letter from this anonymous girl. I'm still trying to figure out whom it is" 

"I see..what it say? Blaise asked, now quite curious. 

"That after dinner to meet her/him" (A.N hey you never know) drawled confused Draco. 

____________

That night at dinner, Draco sat, eating his mashed potatoes, looking around. He noticed Ginny Weasley was not in her seat. 

As he sat quietly, he began to wonder where she was. Of course he didn't realize that he said this out loud, and came back to the world of reality with a confused stare from Blaise. 

"Who's she?" Blaise inquired. 

"Uhh… did I say something out loud?" Draco prayed he didn't. 

"As sure as hell! You said, and I quote 'where is she?'" Blaise informed him. 

Draco had to think of something quick to say to get him out of the trouble that he would be in if his best friend knew he was thinking about a Weasley. "oh, uhh I was just wondering where…Pansy is" Draco congratulated himself on his fast thinking. 

"Er, alright if you say so Draco" Blaise said. 

  
As Draco walked quickly down the stairs, Ginny was waiting paitenly. 'I wonder if he's going to come,' Ginny thought. 

She had really out done herself. Dressed in a simple black shirt with black pants, she had her favorite cloack draped over her shoulders. She had gotten the cloak for her birthday and it was black with a silver lining on the inside, charmed to make sure she stayed comfortable with the temperature. She heard someone walking down the stairs and put on her hood, so no one would be able to see her at first glance. 

____________

As Draco entered the dark bathroom, he wondered why it wasnt lit up with the regulary lighting, instead it was full with candles,,everywhere..As Draco's eyes scanned the room, he found a dark,petite figure in the corner, by a candle. 

Draco thought that he should be funnie, he walked over to the figure and wrapped his arms, around this cloaked figure, and whispered into her ears "So who are you exactly? Do you have a name longer than V?" 

Ginny felt his arms, and immeditaly she wondered if this is really wat she wanted..to be a new Ginny. 

"Of course I do! I'm sure that you know who I am" she stated. 

"I'm getting just a little bit tired of this game" and with that, Draco reached up and pulled down the figures hood. What he saw was a bright red shock of hair. 

"Why weasley, I didn't know you had it in you to try and seduce a Malfoy" Draco smirked again. 

"Yes, well I've gotten quite bored with Mr. Harry'doesn't pay a peice of attention to me 'Potter. I've decided I wanted to give my brother's quite a bit of a shock, and start this new year's off with a fresh new foot. That's where you come in Mr. Malfoy"Ginny smiled widely. 

"Hmmm...andwhy and how do I exactly help you with this, _Ginny_." 

"You are one of the hottest guys and the bad boy of the school. Simply put I want _you_ to turn me into the bad girl of Hogwarts and be your girlfriend. Think about it, the bad boy and bad girl in school together as a couple, quite charming i must say. Oh and my name is Virgina now, I think it sounds much more mature. Don't think about calling me anything else, when we are going out." As she fininshed her last word, she reached up to give him a kiss and bit his lip very gently. "Think about it, we could be great together". With that she turned, pulled up her hood and walked out the door, swayin her hips as she walked. 

Draco stood there, totally confused, shakin his head, thinking ' damn that girl is soo feisty!' 

  
  
...will update more later...must go to bed...its quite late....please reveiw and tell me if you like the story or totally hate it! Will take any suggestions..thanks! 


	2. In which he warms up to the idea

This is the second chapter in my story, I hope you like it. Please read and Review Rating still stands as was in the first chapter, as does the disclaimer as well.. Well let the show go on 

  
  
Virginia's seduction 

Chapter 2: In which he warms up to the idea 

  
  
Down in his Slytherin room, Draco was lying in his bed, musing over the things that young Miss Virginia had said to him. 

Draco admitted he was one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts, his year. He got with girls, but they were always missing a certain something that he felt his girlfriend needed. All the girls in his year bowed down to him and would give their right arm to go out with him, to call themselves Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. 

Draco sighed to himself. He needed a challenge, an equal to be worthy enough to be his girlfriend. Not someone who is a babbling idiot. 

A challenge that had a bright shock of red hair. 

The more he thought about it, he convinced himself that accepting Virginia as a potential girlfriend might be fun. With thoughts of how best to corrupt Virginia Weasley 'Hey, she said she wanted to be the resident 'bad girl' of Hogwarts', he slipped into slumber, unaware that he had a rare smile playing on his face. 

____________

Up in the Gryffindor tower, one Virginia Weasley was also smiling and recalling the days events. Virginia didn't really have that many friends. 

'That's why this change will probably be good for me, why should I be shy and timid with no friends, when I could be outgoing and have a cool boyfriend with a better chance of people liking me and making new friends. Friends who would notice me, unlike Ron, and Harry.' 

Virginia pondered silently (A/N: heh I love that word [pondered not silently]), if Draco would actually agree to her idea. 

'He is the hottest guy in school, really now, what chance do I have with him' 

With that thought, silently she yelled at herself, 'Must not think that way!!' 

'Well, what does he have to worry about, he'll have a new girlfriend and probably gloat in Harry and Ron's face about how his innocent little sister got corrupted by big bad Draco Malfoy. But then again, why would they care? It's not like they notice me or whatever...' As those last thoughts went through her head, she silently fell asleep. 

____________

Virginia groggily woke up the next morning, remembering the odd dream she had. Normally she didn't have dreams, and when they did come, they usually were some sort of premonition. In her dream she dreamt that she and Draco were in fact going out, but even though it seemed that they were actually happy, everyone was ok with them going out, something in the end happened to tear away that love and happiness, but of course she had woken up before the dream had been aloud to finish. 

"_Dammit_, I hate it when that happens" she screamed a quite too loud. 

"Shut it !!! Some of us are still trying to get some sleep in here!!" A random roommate shouted back at her. 

'Geez, everyone is so cranky in the morning!' 

Virginia walked over to her closet to look for an appropriate outfit to wear for today. She decided on a black pleated mini skirt with a simple white blouse, and of course her usual knee-highs and Mary Janes. 

Virginia was thankful for the summer job that she had gotten, over the summer (A/N man am I obvious or what?). She had been able to buy new clothes for her brand new start. She even got one of these muggle necklaces. The store owner had said it was a name plate or whatever, but she had gotten it with her name, Virginia. A few diamonds set into it and it was pure gold. 

She quickly summoned the necklace and a bit of makeup, charmed her hair to stay atop her head in a bun and ran out of the dorms. She wanted to make it on time to the Great Hall. 

She knew that Draco eats his breakfast early. As she skidded down the corridors, she stopped in front of the entrance of the Great hall. 

____________

Draco woke up, from the dream that he just had. 

'It must have been because of what I was thinking of before I went to bed yesterday.' 

Strangely enough Draco had shared the same dream as Virginia did. 

Draco got up to take a nice long cold shower before he had to head down to the Great Hall for morning breakfast. He walked to his table and sat down next to Blaise who really did wake up even earlier than most of the students. 

"So, tell me what did exactly happen yesterday, you went to meet this mysterious girl or not?" Blaise asked. 

Draco choked on the piece of toast that he was munching on, " Yep, I meet with her….." 

Blaise sighed impatiently," Ok, and who was it, what happened?" 

Draco slumped in his chair- 'oh no what's wrong with me, its not in the Malfoy book of rules to slump!'- " Well, you aren't going to believe this one, but its Virginia Weasley!" 

"_You mean the youngest girl of the Weasley family?!!?!?_" 

"Blaise please, please do not shout!" Draco tried to calm down his black-haired green eyed friend. 

As he looked around he noticed that there were only a few of the Hogwarts students that arrived early for breakfast. 'Good so no one can listen in on our conversations' 

"She wanted to know if she could seduce me, go out with me, and turn her into the Hogwarts bad girl, an equal by my side. I guess she wants to shock her family? I think I'm going to accept her offer" Draco had on his trademark smirk. 

As Blaise watched that smirk play across his best mate's face, he knew that Draco was up to something, but what indeed was he up to? 

Just as he was going to ask, he saw that Draco had his eyes on something else. Apparently Virginia herself had come through the doors. 

Blaise watched, as she came over to the table and sat down on Draco's lap. 

____________

I watched, quite intrigued as to where Virginia was going to sit, seeing as the Slytherin table had no more room, and she was walking towards Blaise and I. Even more so, I was very surprised when she found herself a seat…on my lap. 

"Hey sexy" Virginia purred into my ear, as she nibbled on it. "You made up your mind if Ima be your girl or not?" 

On the seat next to me, Blaise sat, watching this interaction feeling really out of place. "I'll talk to you later Draco, I'll leave you two alone" 

I watched numbly, still a bit high off of Virginia's mouth on my ear, as Blaise walked out of the Great Hall with some Slytherin chick. 'Probably going off to bone her before class'. Turning my attention back to the red headed on my lap, I took in how she was presenting herself to me. Impressed I was to find her in a skirt and blouse,' Dressed but not too over dressed' "You know that seat is free now….." I whispered to her. 

Virginia glanced over at the now empty seat and simply shook her head ."It's way more comfortable here. 

If she wants to stay I wont interrupt her, I just wrapped my arms around her tightly. "To answer your question, I have thought about your little proposal, and I decided, that I like you enough to take you as my girlfriend." 

____________

As soon as Virginia heard that, she kissed him on the lips, and hopped off of his lap, "Good that's nice to know." She sat down in Blaise's seat and started to eat her breakfast. 

"You know that we are going to make a cute couple right Draco? Just imagine it now, Mrs. Draco Malfoy" At the sight of Draco's horrified look, she quickly cracked up and said " Damn, take a chill pill or something I was only joking!" 

Virginia stood up, looked at Draco, and said in her sweetest voice "Darling, walk me to my class please." 

  
  
To be contined in the next chapter. 

Lol an attempt at a cliffy! Haha…so anyways how did you guys like this chapter. Not to pleased with it in the end but what can you do. my inspiration doesn't really come to me at 2 30 in the morning. Three pages on Works. that's a lot for me. My school reports aren't usually even this long!!! LOL.. PLEASE CONTINE TO REVIEW AND READ!! 

Thanks to:   
**Anna Felton** - thanks for your review. Im glad you like my story..of course I am going to write more..what kind of author would I be if I didn't? What do you mean by "Love book"?   
**fire spirit **- Hey! Its great to know that I have such enthusiastic reviewers! Thanks very so much…keep checking back for updates. I will update as much as possible.   
**AngryMew2** - thanks for the supportive comments. It makes me really happy to hear that people like the way my story is and where it leads to!   
**Alexcamilo** - Cool to know that you think my story is nice. Lol I only used ish like twice? And only once in my actual story. Thank you very much though for including stuff that I can fix. In this chapter, you can be happy to note that I don't use ish at all.   
**Lauren **- Hey Lauren, I'm glad to know that you like my story. Come back and review! :)   
**Gabrielle **- thanks! Virginia bite his lip to tease him hehe. and he let her cus it turned him on..hehl...thanks   
**Captain Cornflake** - lol ill try to update more and more as fast as possible. Can you give me the link to your story then? ill read it! 


	3. The Agreement and the Aftermath

Hey people. I am updating my story once again, I felt so proud when all these reviews came in. And then I was an idiot and I got them deleted because I screwed up the uploading of the story. Its quite confusing it is, I had to have a friend help me wit it. Thanks to nefret [[go read her stories there fab. [[]] Right now its spring break, thank god! 

Disclaimer: stands as is from chapter one 

Virginia's Seduction 

Chapter Three: The Agreement and the Aftermath! 

  
  
The same day that Draco had agreed to go out with Virginia, they had decided to make a big scene out of dinner time. He wouldn't wit. 

'Everyone's going to be so shocked' 

  
They had talked. Actually communicated with each other about their life, goals and family. They had talked about why Virginia wanted to be a bad girl. 

"Because no one expects it, because I'm sick of being the littlest and being innocent little Ginny." She had told him. 

  
Draco realized that he was right, Virginia wasn't a babbling, airhead, like all of those other girls that he had hooked up with. He could actually have a decent conversation with her. 

They had decided that she would sit with Draco from now on, at the Slytherin table. He would reserve a seat for her right besides him. 

"This is my classroom, I'll see you at dinner, I'm going to be busy during lunch" She reached out, she had to stand on her tiptoes, because of Draco's height, and kissed him fully on the mouth. "If we are going to be in a relationship then we might as well take advantage of it" she winked at him, and strode into her class. 

She sank down into her seat, smiling to herself. Life was going good for her, she had a boyfriend, who she was sure she could keep in check. 

Life was definitely beginning to become up for her. She thought about Harry. 'do I still like him?' she thought bout this for a second, and realized, she had grown out of her childish crush on Harry potter, the boy who lived! She was grinning like mad. Hardly containing her happiness, she quickly scribbled a note to her very best friend, Rachel Valmont. 

Ra!   
Draco totally fell for it. Charm and all. He's mine now! I even kissed him like twice today! Ahh, my life is finally falling into place!   
And get this! The best part is I don't think I like Harry any more. AT ALL!!   
Draco Malfoy is officially my boyfriend!   
Write back, ASAP!   
Vi 

Slyly, the note got passed to "Ra's" desk, without the teacher noticing. 

'Haha I should be in Slytherin!' 

Rachel read it, started to grin also, along with her best friend. Virginia saw her scribing back furiously. 

Virginia let herself lapse into flashbacks. It was her fourth year when she had made friends with Rachel, the two outcasts of Gryffindor. 

Flashback

  
I sat alone at the end of the table in the Great hall, again Ron, Harry and Hermione had ignored me, talking about some thing called Snuffles. 

'Whatever, I just wish I had someone to talk to who was my age.'

I remember how moody I was that day, I had my period. 

Then I saw this girl sit down opposite of me, and start to talk to me. 

"Hey what's up Ginny" she had said 

"You know me? How?! You never even talked to me!" I stuttered back, astonished that someone knew me as other than Ron's baby sister. 

"Yea of course I did, your in my grade, so hey do you wanna be friends with me, you and me both look like we could use a companion. 

From that day on, we were barely inseparable. 

End Flashback

  
'She's my only one true friend' Virginia sighed. 

Suddenly sometime made a soft thump noise on her desk and she realized that it was the return note from Ra. 

Vi!!!!   
AHH OMGGG!! [[enter shriek here]]   
that's so amazing. Wow all that makeup that you put on, and that air of confidence   
that you have around you really worked didn't it?   
You think you can hook me up wit Blaise? Heh he's really hot, next to Draco of course. Man u got a good catch! that's great news about   
Harry! You are better off without thinking about that LOSER! (A.N I hate it how he ignores Ginny)   
Uh-Oh she's staring, stare to me in the common room later!   
Ciao,   
Ra 

  
  
And here I leave you! So sorry, but I must go to sleep For the next chapter. The first date, rather the dinner time plan! Bet yall cant wait! 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it really meant a lot to me and I hope you all return to read and review. Flames are accepted, you cant have the happiness without a bit of pain either! Heh! Goodnight! You should definitely expect another chapter tomorrow! 


	4. The Dinner

THIS CHAPTER IS THE REAL ONE BUT I WANT TO SEE HOW IT COMES OUT IF I DONT PUT ANY HTML STUFF IN IT...  
Hey all of you. I know that I haven't posted as much as I Should have! But I have been off in my own lil world, figuring out characters, figuring out where the story is going to lead to, random things like that. Please forgive me!   
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. It really make me happy when I get a review! and I only have ten..its so very sad!!  
As one of my "teachers" would say ((haha)) I?m here to CONVINCE you my story! so here is chapter four of my CONVINCING! ::big grin!::  
  
The Rating may change, but the disclaimer stands as in the very first chapter!  
  
Virginia's Seduction  
The Dinner  
After walking Virginia to her classroom, Draco felt the need to ponder. Whenever in the pondering mood, he would go to the Quidditch pitch and soar around for however long he was pondering for.  
No, Draco couldn't do that. The professors would see that he was skipping class. So instead he opted for the next best thing.   
His diary- or journal as Draco preferred to call it.  
So Draco climbed back down to his dungeon, and to his own room, one of the perks to having such a demanding father.  
  
-Journal,  
I know I haven't written in you for a while. Sorry. I'll try to update you more often though. Things have gotten so confusing. Ginny- or should I call her Virginia now?- has changed drastically. She's filled with a sort of spunk that I didn't know she has in her. Officially now she is my girlfriend.  
She's different than other girl's, I actually think I can talk to her, like seriously. Unlike that Pansy twit, no one can talk to her!  
Me and a Weasley, whoever would have thought. I got to run, my potion's class is starting.  
Draco  
With a last glance at his signature, Draco added hexes, and curses. The journal was so bewitched that if someone even tried to open it, they would find themselves in a world of trouble.  
  
Scowling, Draco gathered his things, and strode out of his room, and began making his way to the potion's lab.  
True, there was no other hidden meaning behind his accepting Virginia's proposal to be boyfriend and girlfriend. He was changed from the 11 year old brat, that he used to be. Sure, he still followed into his father's steps of being a deatheater. Yet, he didn't know how fast he wanted to get there.  
  
'Oh well, the best time is the present'   
At long last he found himself stopping and the last of his pondering coming to an end.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Are you going to join the rest of us or stand there, gawking at my door" Draco snapped out of his trance and calmly replied back to his potion's master,  
"Of course Professor Snape, I will be coming to your wonderful class" smoothly walking over to his desk next to Blaise's.  
As Professor Snape started his lecture about potions and what not, Draco wondered what was going on in the mind of a certain redheaded Gryffindor.  
____________________________  
  
'Agh, I hate muggle studies. So useless. A totally free A+.  
Virgina flipped her hair back and continued secretly reading her romance novel.   
  
'Ron is going to be so shocked. In fact everyone in Gryffindor is!' Virginia chuckled to herself with that thought.   
  
"MISS WEASLEY, I see your thoughts must be on other things. Would you care to explain to me what exactly a muggle Laptop is?"  
Virginia's head shot up, but she would not show him that he has caught her off guard.  
"Yes, I can- A muggle laptop is a device that is used for entertainment and can be connected to the internet, it uses Electricity"  
A slight smirk played on Virginia's mouth as she brought her head down to the book. " Is that all Professor, or may I return to my pondering?"  
"Why, Miss Weasley, I will NOT tolerate, such disrespect from a student, you may continue with your pondering, elsewhere than here"  
"Sure Professor. I will enjoy my pondering time and you can continue your class" Virginia retorted back.  
As she slinked out of the classroom, she could hear mutterings about how Ron's little sister just got thrown out of the class.  
  
'This will give them something to think about for a long time'  
Seeing as she had just been thrown out of the beginning of the class, she figured that she had a long time before her next class. She decided to go and take a walk outdoors, after stopping at the kitchens to pick up a snack from Dobby.  
She trekked her way to a secret area that was only known to her, a beautiful area/cave near the lake that had some shallow water, in which you could wade in. Ginny sat down with her book, thankfully that the class that she just got kicked out of was her last one before dinner. Diving deep into her book, Ginny became blissfully unaware that time was slipping by.  
When she had looked up, she noticed that it had gotten quite dark, and for her and Draco's plan to get into kicks, she would have to leave now. Ginny gathered her things and swiftly walked up the hill, back to Hogwarts.  
As she was entering the building, she noticed, that thankfully she was right on time. She decided to go up to her dorm, to get changed into something a little bit more 'appropriate' for tonight's dinner.  
Ginny climbed the stairs, and as she was just about to reach the top, someone bumped into her.  
''Are we still on for tonight,luv?" he purred into her ear.  
"Of course, be prepared hun!" Ginny replied to him.  
  
With that, their exchange of words ended, and she continued on her way.  
______________________  
  
He waited, as patiently as a Malfoy could. Wondering where she was, wondering and smirking when he thought back to how they were going to shock the whole great hall.  
" So I'm going to come in, and then walk over to your table......" he remembered her whispering into his ear, as they went over the plans. " And then your going to take me in your arms, and snog me senseless on the......." Just thinking about the fire in her eyes, made him miss her even more.  
The doors opened to reveal a sight that Draco Malfoy had never seen in his life. " and it's all mine!" he thought, a grin already playing at his lips.  
  
He shot each and every one of the boy's that dared look at the beauty that was his, a patented Malfoy glare, cold enough to turn a drop of water into an ice cube. He watched her saunter over to his table, too stunned by her appearance to realize that he was probably drooling.  
Coming back to his senses, he went through with the plan that they had come up with. Gesturing Virginia over, he lazily motioned for her to take a seat, on his lap.   
"Make yourself comfortable, my precious, (A.N ahh I always think of that stupid ring in L.O.T.R..freakin creepy...MY PRECIOUS..ok yea..on wit tha story...), you certainly look lovely enough tonight, what's the occasion?"  
"I figured that if I have a man now I should dress up for him." Virginia looked out to see where her brother and the Prat were.   
Draco took this moment of silence to take in what Virgina was wearing.  
These days it seemed that she was always wearing something black. Today she had, to impress him, on a simple black short shirt, that showed off her midriff, and tight black pants.  
'It seems this lady is starting to grow on me, damn she looks really good' Draco thought to himself.  
Perched from her seat on Draco's lap, they looked at each other, and decided to start their plan.  
"Oh drackeey poo I love you so much, I'm so happy you asked me out! I'm such a lucky girl" Virginia gushed, and gush loudly she did!  
As soon as she opened her mouth, and started speaking, not only did the Slytherin table look at them, the whole Great Hall did.  
"I feel the same way with you baby, I feel like I'm connected to you on a different level." Draco looked at her, a sincere look in his eyes. Draco leaned towards Virgina, tightening his hold on her waist, and was getting prepared to snog her senseless, like there plan called for.  
Suddenly, Ron Weasley stood up and bellowed so loudly across the Great Hall, "DRACO MALFOY GET YOUR FILTHY DEATHEATER HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME PURPLE ELEPHANTS I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ANOTHER HEIR TO THE MALFOY FAMILY, YOU CRIB STEALING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!"  
Around the hall you could probably hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. Draco and Virginia were still entangled in each other, seem lying they hadn't heard Ron's outburst, and that must have been quiet hard to do.  
Albus Dumbledore stood up, the twinkle in his eye was gone, and calmly said "Ronald Weasley, after dinner is over, will you please follow me to my office?"  
Everyone in the Great Hall, knew that this would not be a social visit.   
"Dear brother of mine, I have not an idea of whatever you said to make Professor Dumbledore so mad, but I strongly think you should close your mouth and sit down next to your mixed blood girlfriend" Ron didn't do that. He did just the opposite, his chin went down even lower, but he did sit down.   
"Thanks ever so much Ron, we don't want to ruin our family's honor even more then it already is "Virginia sneered, and noticing all the looks that were directed towards Draco and her, she snarled, "WHAT! You never seen a couple sit together, there is no more show here, go back to your dinner!"   
Virginia turned to her boyfriend and gave a look that clearly said, lets get the fuck outta here!  
'Wow, I think she handle that very well, I couldn't have done better myself, hmm maybe there's more to this girl then I think there is' he thought to himself.  
As Draco and Virginia walked out of the Great Hall, his arm around her waist and her arm around his waist, They smiled to themselves. When the doors had closed behind them, the Great Hall broke out into hushed whispers, or whatever could be mustered at that point!  
  
-end chap.  
Thanks for all of those who are reading! Thanks to my new beta. lolz...I hope there are a lot more reviews and I hope this chapter didn't suck too bad because I know I didn't really get it out as fast as i wanted to but I had a lot a lot a lot of hw that needed to try and be settled. ill try and update more often though!  
oh and can you go and sign up at this website. It's really cool..  
  
  
jus click  
Thanks again!! 


	5. Thoughts

Hey there, this chapter is not going to be fluffy..hell..this whole story aint ganna be fluffy. Sorry if you wanted tha fluffyness…please Read and Review ..Muah ma readers! And now on wit tha story…  
  
Disclaimers stand as in chap one, with disclaimers to songs that are mentioned to, I don't own those lyrics either!  
  
PVirginia's Seduction  
  
pChapter 5: Thoughts  
  
p  
  
p Draco and Virginia kept walking hand in hand till they reached a parting way of two corridors; to the right was the Gryffindor tower and to the left was the Slytherin dungeon.  
  
pVirginia turned her head to stare at Draco.  
  
p"Well, what are we going to do now?" Virgina inquired from Draco.  
  
p" We can either go to my room or yours, mine is more private, so it might be better"  
  
pDown the corridor, they went until they reached the Slytherin room, Draco said the password, and since everyone was at dinner, they strode quickly up to Draco's room.  
  
pAs soon as they entered, Draco dropped Virginia's hand. She didn't realize this and started walking around the room, randomly touching things and admiring the color scheme.  
  
p'Wow, Draco's room is a lot better than ours ' Virgina thought.  
  
pSlowly she walked over to his bed, "Do you mind if I sit down?"   
  
pWith Draco's approval, she plopped down and closed her eyes, the feel of the silk on her head felt very soothing. Virginia didn't realize when Draco came over and softly lay down next to her, Draco leaned over and whispered into her ear " You know if placed in Slytherin, you probably could have been very great, you have it all in your heart, just you need to unlock it"  
  
p"I know. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, I begged it actually to put me there, for a change of course, but in the end, it decided that all Weasley's rightfully belong in Gryffindor."  
  
pAll the while Virgina kept her eyes closed. Suddenly she spoke again, so quickly that it startled Draco,   
  
p"You don't know me, the real me. I look like any other Weasley, but I have a very deep dark secret, that I will most likely never let any one know. Anyways I have to go, Ron's littlest baby sister can't be missed for too long. Owl me lata baby!"  
  
pDraco watched as Virginia slinked out of his room and into the hallways to do god knows what. Draco thought he should catch up on some sleep. As he was about to drift of into la la land, the only thought that strolled through his head was 'What secret is she talking about'.  
  
pFlirt as she might, Virginia knew she was as innocent as the night was dark. She was willing to change all of that, to show the world that all innocent things come to an end. And it was, slowly she was changing, she hated Harry Potter because of all that he was. Because he was so damn innocent, and thought that the world revolved around him.  
  
pMost of all she hated him because of what he stood for. Good in the world.  
  
p" Fuck that, good in the world my fucking ass. Man, I hate the way that everyone thinks he's god's gift to the world, there are other boys out there for gods sake" Virginia did not realize that she was shouting by this time. Lucky for her, no one heard her.  
  
pLife for her, was confusing, and was definitely all an act. If she thought about it, almost all of the things she did, were done to hide something. And for the first time in her life, she actually thought that she liked this new boy, Draco Malfoy, with actual feelings. That hasn't happened since her love for Tom. Her loyalty to him is still branded into her.   
  
pNo one knows about Virginia' little secret, her little tattoo. She still remembers that day, and still does not regret it. She made a pledge to him, and she will not forget it.  
  
pVirginia smiled at herself as she remembered what an idiot her brother made of himself at dinner today. Sniggering to herself she went over how red Ron's face was and how shocked "poor" Hermione looked.  
  
pStill sniggering, she recalled, Ron Weasley's very poor choice of words  
  
p"DRACO MALFOY GET YOUR FILTHY DEATHEATER HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME PURPLE ELEPHANTS I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ANOTHER HEIR TO THE MALFOY FAMILY, YOU CRIB STEALING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!"  
  
pReally, if only he had known who was the REAL death eater in the vicinity. She knew for a fact, that Draco was not yet made into a death eater because of Lucius. Being Voldemort's right handed, man well woman in this case, was very useful.   
  
pContrary to belief, that because of what Lucius did to Virgina in her first year, she was on a friendly basis with Lucius. She talked to him, and he respected her entirely. Mainly because she was in a higher rank than him.  
  
pShe might have taken the wrong turn in life, but that is where she was heading and there was no use to try and turn back now because what's done is done. If she really thought things over, partially her hatred towards many people was geared toward both Harry and Ron. Sure, Harry was the saint because he had rescued Virginia in the chamber, but to her he was an asshole because of that and because he led her on, making her believe there was hope, dating her for a few months and then leaving her.   
  
p"Fucking bastard cheated on me, fuck him, fuck his whore, just wait, he'll see what happens when you mess with one of Voldemort's own."  
  
pAs soon as Virginia entered the Common Room, she was bombarded with questions and comments, mostly coming from her great prat of a brother, Ron. She ignored them all and struggled her way to her own room; private as requested by Virgina to Dumbledore.  
  
p' They are so annoying' was the last thing she thought of before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Down in the common room, rumors were flying and three ppeople were trying to find answers...a plan was forming.  
  
p And Anohter girl was sleeping, knowing that in the morning she would know all about where her best friend was.  
  
p  
  
Well thats it for Chapter Five. Come back for more! Thanks to all of my reviewers..i hope to have more!!  
  
b more on Virgina's best friend in tha next chapter, i kinda of forgot about her..hehe..thas how bad of author i am!! /b 


	6. Meetings and History

A.N: Hello, recently I have been reading a lot of Tom.Ginny Fanfiction. It appeals to me a lot, I was about to make this story a T.G story, but then I thought about it, and decided that honor will have to wait. So here is my story, completely D.G.  
  
On to other issues, I finished reading Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix. I wont give away any spoilers, but boy was that book good. The ending was not really what I expected, it seemed more like a sloppy ending because she just got tired of writing.  
  
Well on to my story. Enjoy!  
  
Virginia's Seduction  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Own no characters and anything related to the books, but the plot is my idea.  
  
As the sun rose, the light reflected into the girls dorm room. Feeling the sun rising, she herself got up, gathered her clothes. Pausing slightly in her gait, she felt the burning sensation that she rarely got because of her "special" status. Feeling the burning get deeper and deeper, she raced to the bathroom, and locked the door. Knowing she was safe inside the bathroom, she reached up and pulled her sleeve up to her shoulder. Staring out at her was the curving snake, going through the skull, the Dark Mark and her tie to her Lord. Her lord was summoning her, beckoning her to come to him. This was a very rare occurrence, because he knew about her school, and how hard it was her to come to him.  
  
Sighing she tossed her robes on, grabbed her DeathEater robes that were necessary and ran down to the grounds outside, to the forbidden forest, unseen to anyone. Upon getting deep enough into the forest, she apparated to the meeting spot to be escorted to her Lord.  
  
Virginia was shocked to see her Lord standing in front of her.  
  
"I thought you would have sent another DeathEater to accompany me to you, like always?"  
  
"No Sweetie, as a special treat, because I know how hard it is to sneak out of the castle, I thought you might like to see me the minute that you apparated here" Tom flashed her a killer smile." So I heard, about what you are doing up in Hogwarts, your rebellious streak? Yelling at your brother? Snogging Draco? Tell me what do you think you are playing at?  
  
Virginia knew that while, his tone might have sounded extremely pissed off, it was his concern for her that makes him act like this.  
  
"Darling, who do you have spying on me? I'm just SICK of my act as a follower, of someone who will listen to anything fucking pothead and my brother say, as for yelling at my brother, he cant dictate my life, if I want to sit with Draco at Slytherin, where I might add I was supposed to belong, then I will do as I wish!"  
  
Virginia took a deep breathe and looked at her surroundings in question.   
  
"For the first time, since the Chamber, I feel like I can trust him, and I think I'm starting to really like him."   
  
Tom gave her a chilly look, so Virginia hurriedly said, "Of course, once I get to know him better, and u know his father is a DeathEater, you can meet him"  
  
They had come to a building, where inside, await the other DeathEaters, to start their meeting.  
  
Virginia smiled to herself, softly, on the inside, because she realized how protective and aware Tom was about her, in a fatherly sort of way.   
  
This was so refreshing because she knew now that someone was looking out for her, even if her blood family didn't notice what was wrong with her anymore.  
  
As Virginia and Tom entered the room, it fell silent, out of pure respect for the people that entered. Tom ordered the room to take their seats, helped Virginia into her seat, and then sat in his own chair.  
  
An hour later, after much debates and such, the meeting was at an end. Virginia stayed in her seat, after all she had no real hunger to return to Hogwarts, and a certain DeathEater came up to her, with long white/blond hair. He bowed to her in respect, and asked permission to speak to her.  
  
" Yes Lucius, what is it that you have to say?"  
  
" I am constantly getting owls from Draco, telling me of a lovely young lady that has bewitched him, and ensnared him, I was hoping, you could tell me if that young lady is you?" he asked.   
  
" I do not know if your Draco is so "bewitched" by me, but if you are asking if I am seeing him, yes I am" she answered, with her nose high in the air, "Now, if you'll excuse me I must get back to school...."  
  
Lucius rushed to apologize for keeping her later than necessary.  
  
"Tom? Will you walk with me to where I can apparate?" Virginia called out to her fatherly figure in her life.  
  
"Of Course pet" he answered, and hissed at all of the other DeathEaters to leave at once.  
  
At first, there was a pregnant silence, which Virginia broke, by talking more about what had occurred that made Tom come back from his diary.  
  
Virginia's success at bringing the diary back to life, and giving Tom blood from her and using the most complex and old dark magic. Tom then preceded to track down his older self, Lord Voldermort, and managed to kill him. The only Riddle remaining was Tom. This was the reason that Tom owed his life to Virginia, that Tom loved her with all of his life, as a father and a mentor.  
  
"I owe you my life Virgina, you were the one who was the most loyal, even after all that happened you kept your promise and your loyalty from day one. I consider you my blood, my daughter, that is why you are my number one DeathEater. If something happened to you I don't know what I would do. I love you, and I want you to know that" Tom spoke as he stopped at her destination.  
  
Virginia, after hearing Tom's speech, jumped up and hugged him tightly, as she spoke " Thank you Tom, you have no idea how much that means to me. I confess that I would put your life before my family, the Weasley's, you have been kinder to me, you noticed me when no one else would. You will always have my loyalty. I have no regrets becoming the DeathEater that I am today"  
  
They said there goodbyes and she turned and apparated out of the clearing and into the Forbidden Forest. Virginia took out her invisibility cloak and snuck back into Hogwarts. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked around to make sure that no one saw her, and saw no one. She was mistaken because two pairs of eyes stared after her, both unaware of the other. One pair Silver/Grey and another blue.  
  
Here ends the chapter, hope you liked it sorry for the long delay in getting the story out. 


	7. The Next Day

Hey, this is Mixed, the author. I had forgotten to add in my description that Rachel has blue eyes..oops on my behalf. Also I forgot that I was supposed to make her DeathEater meeting in the night time but I made it in the morning…jus think of it as in the night..thanks pplz!!  
  
Sorry for the long wait…ill try really hard to update more..lolz! Have fun reading and please review!  
  
Virginia's Seduction  
  
Chapter Seven: The next day  
  
Ginny awoke the next day to see that she had risen earlier than anyone else in her dorm. Quietly, so she wouldn't disturb anyone else, she gathered her robes, and headed off to the prefect's shower, even though she was not a prefect.  
  
Virginia took her time, disconnectedly washing her body in the shower, thinking of the previous day's amusements. Today she would have to be more careful, more preserved, let the people adjust to her new boy. She smirked evilly at the thought of her new boyfriend....oh, all she wanted was to shock them all; show them who the real Virginia was, and maybe do a lap dance for Draco in front of all the Great Hall. No doubt though, the nosey ass teachers would find out.  
  
Drying off, she realized that she had spent a little more than an hour in the shower, and the real prefects would be coming down to use the showers, in a little bit.  
  
Stealthy sneaking out of the bathroom, she lazily walked her way down to the Great Hall, to wait for people to enter.  
  
As the clock struck 7:30, she saw Draco enter the Great Hall, with all of his friends from Slytherin.  
  
She felt Draco sit down next to her, and felt him press his lips to her ear and whisper gently, "Where were you yesterday? I saw you come out of the Forbidden Forest at night".  
  
Anger rose in her chest, but only for a second. ' This is someone who understands me, he has every right to be wondering where I was'.  
  
"I will explain to you later Draco, for now eat your breakfast" she whispered back to him.  
  
As she was helping herself to some eggs, she saw her 'best friend' Ra, enter and search around for her.  
  
"Is it me, or does Ra look angry?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Who's Ra?" replied Draco.  
  
By now, Ra had found the person she was searching for and was stomping over to the Slytherin Table.  
  
"Hey, no Gryffindor allowed over at this table!" Blaise yelled at Ra.  
  
Inside Ra, was a mess that Blaise would talk to her, but she answered, calm and coolly, "Virginia is here, she's a Gryffindor, why don't you worry about her?"  
  
"Because unlike all the other Gryffindor's she's cool, Virginia is our honorary Slytherin as of today." Blaise nastily bit back.  
  
Smirking to herself, Virginia realized that all of the Slytherin's parents were probably at the meeting yesterday and Tom probably told them all about Virginia's special case.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that Rachel was walking over to where Virginia was seated and started to scream at her, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU YESTERDAY? WHY WERE YOU NEAR THE FORBIDDEN FOREST, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, I WAS OK WIT YOU DATING Draco Malfoy, but now you're sitting with "Them", yelling at your brother, and ignoring us Gryffs. Where's Ginny? What have you come? WHERE IS MY BEST FRIEND?! I did see you near the Forbidden Forest; DON'T even try to play it off like you didn't go there. I saw it with my OWN EYES. WHY WERE YOU OUT OF BED AT 12 AT NIGHT" Rachel finished with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
Needless to say, Virginia was not at all happy with the way that this girl was yelling at her, Unwilling to lose her own temper, which would be hell she sat where she was, looked at Rachel like a mother would to her five year old child, and began to lecture Rachel.  
  
"Where I was, is not any of your business, neither is it my brother's. It is whoever's business that I make it to tell. I do NOT care if you have a problem with my sitting with the Slytherin's, because unlike the Gryffindor's they are the ones who understand me, all that the 'Noble'," Virginia sneered at her," Gryffindor's do is ignore me, with the exception of you."  
  
"Today you have crossed the line, not only did you make a fool out of yourself, in front of many students, you admitted to being out of bed at an unholy hour to prefects and head boys and girls. Even though the Professors are not here, I am sure that most of the students that do hold the power to give you detention and house points taken away would gladly do just that. BEFORE, you being to talk about how I could ever want house points take away from my own house, I will inform you, that I do not consider Gryffindor my house, I never have" Taking a deeper breath and looking at all of the students that now look upon this "fight" Virginia continued her lecture.  
  
"Go back to your own house table little Griff, walk away and don't look back, or else I'll make you wish you never even talked to me. Never again make another accusation about me that you cannot back up with solid proof. Our friendship is over bitch, I do not want to see you talking to me, I do not even want to see or hear your name come out of your lips. YOU ARE DISMISSED, LEAVE" With those last words, she glared at Rachel, and gave her the patented Malfoy death glare, that Lucius himself taught her when she was only 12.  
  
Virginia turned back to her breakfast, and started to engage herself in a conversation with Blaise, who was seated in front of her. Unfortunately, she was interrupted.  
  
"But GIN!! You can't--"Rachel was cut off.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just interrupt me? I thought I told you never, EVER to talk to me again or in fact to never have my name on your lips again? I thought I told you to leave, that you were dismissed to go back to your own table. You do NOT know who you are talking to, and what I am capable of. Do not make me any angrier. This, Friendship, Is, Over." Virginia told Rachel with coldness dripping off her tongue.  
  
Still staring at Rachel, to dare her to continue with what she was going to say, she was more than happy to realize that Rachel was backing up and starting to run like the scared prey under the gaze of the predator.  
  
Once Virginia was happy to see Rachel was seated far away in the Gryffindor table, she turned her attention back to Blaise.  
  
"Now as you were saying Blaise? Before we were so RUDELY INTERRUPTED," Virginia began, shouting out the last part to watch Rachel flinch in her seat.  
  
After a tense 2 seconds, the Slytherin table roared up in laughter. Draco and Virginia just sat there, looking bored. The Slytherin table had finally found an Ice Queen to match the Ice King of Slytherin.  
  
"Virginia where did you learn to glare like that, the only person I know that could do that is Draco's dad!" Blaise asked her.  
  
"He thought me" she answered with a serious looking her eyes.  
  
"No seriously where?"  
  
"……….."  
  
Virginia got up to leave; she was done with her breakfast. She beckoned Draco to stand up as well. "Draco, darling I believe that I need to speak to you." she purred. Then glancing at the rest of the table said, "See you guys at lunch".  
  
Silently, she and Draco walked across the Great Hall holding hands. When they walked into the Slytherin dungeons, and up to Draco's room, Virginia turned to Draco, "You asked what I was doing yesterday coming out of the Forbidden Forest. There is a lot you don't know about me. From my first year up, every year here, almost everything I have ever done, until recently, has been a secret and a lie. You would be the first person that I have confided these secrets into, because it will be easier to understand for you." Virginia motioned for Draco to sit down, and she began to take the chair form out of his desk, and placed it opposite him. Assuming a regal posture, she continued her explanation.  
  
"Before I really begin, I need to tell you about our relationship, I'm confiding in you, not because you are my boyfriend, but because I feel a connection with you. The only other person I have felt this was with Tom Riddle. I trust you, and I don't really know why."  
  
"I was coming out of the Forbidden Forest last night, because I was attending a DeathEater meeting."  
  
Virginia looked at Draco, to see his reaction. Draco looked like someone had told him that Snape was a woman; a look of complete disbelief.   
  
"Say that again Virginia. How the hell are you a DeathEater? Why did I not know about this? Why are you a DeathEater before me? Do you have a dark mark to prove it? Why are you, the youngest Weasley, a DeathEater? This is so shocking. How long have you been one?" Draco rambled on and on, question after question, forming in his brain.  
  
'This is going to be a long night,' Virginia thought in her mind.  
  
"Draco, darling, hear me out before you ask more questions. In the summer time, do you remember seeing a girl with red hair and a slightly familiar face, yet you could not remember who it was? It was me, each summer, since my first year here, I was to go to your father's house, and learn all about the dark arts, and everything a proper DeathEater should know.   
  
"My family thought it was my summer job away from home. They never even questioned why a 11 year old girl would have a summer job that was far enough away from there house to sleep elsewhere.   
  
"Today at breakfast, I wasn't lying when I told Blaise that I learned from your father. I made a pledge, an allegiance with my lord, in the chamber of secrets. I was his DeathEater forever.   
  
"Tom is like my father, my adopted father that cares for me more than my real father. How sickening is that? I am Tom's right hand man, or woman. I have more power in that circle, than my own family will ever have in there life. I chose this lifestyle when I was a mere 11 year old, yet I do not regret it.  
  
"I ask you not to reveal who I am to the other Slytherin's, yet. My dark mark is a special one, I have the power to make it show or not, so if anyone gets suspicious of me, I can hide it…" as Draco's left eyebrow raised, Virginia added, "Do you want to see?"  
  
With a slight nod of his head, Virginia rolled up her left forearm's robe sleeve, and said "Mostrare il marchio".   
  
As his eyes grew wider and wider, he realized that what the little fireball was saying was true. She was a DeathEater.  
  
She spoke again, this time softer, "I know you are not yet a DeathEater, but if you chose to, I can ask our lord, if you would like, to become a DeathEater quicker. I am going to go to my charms class now, think about it Hun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~During Charm's class ~~~~~~~~~  
  
During her class, she decided to write a letter, to her lord. Before all the other children came into the classroom, Virginia sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
'How to begin…' she wondered.   
  
My Lord,  
  
I am writing to you, because I felt that you should know. I have told Draco Malfoy, who I am. I trust him with this information and I hope that trust is not misplaced. Like I said I am sick of my acting, and I have cut off all ties with my former Best Friend, Rachel. Ugh, life is getting so boring. I can't wait till I next see my favorite "father".  
  
Hoping you are well,  
  
Virginia Weasley   
  
By the time that her letter ended, the class had fully come in and Professor Flitwick had entered the room. During a long boring lesson, all Virginia would think about is when that bell would ring, so she could run up to the owlery and send off this letter.  
  
At last, it ran, and she bolted. After successfully giving the letter to the owl, she decided that she needed to skip class, and went to the prefect's bathroom to take a long and well deserved bath.  
  
Thank you and Appreciations:  
  
For Chappie Six:  
  
/b: Thanks for your review; it does mean a lot to me. I will try to update as soon as possible!  
  
/b lOl of course your saying that cus I say that to alla yur stories !!LOL nah but thankz! Ur like a muse to me!! I LOVE YOU MELISSA! YOU'RE THE BESTEST!   
  
/b Thanks babez, of course there's going to be more soon!!  
  
bSammy Rettop Malfoy:/b thanks for the congratz hunz! It took me about eight to nine hours to finish OofTP. It's great to know that I actually kinda in a way inspired someone!  
  
/b Hey stalker! ;-) lolz ::blushes:: tank you for the raving review!! I hope that you will continue to read!!  
  
/b heyz, yea I forgot to mention when I was describing Rachel, but it was Rachel who has those eyes. LoL but by this chapter, I think you know that..lOL  
  
/b Hey, thanks for thinking that my story is wonderful, sure ill update you. Really? One of your favorites?!!? I'm so happy!! I'm glad you like it!  
  
For Chappie Five:  
  
/b lol I really made you lauff? That's soo cool..I never thought I would have that much influence over someone! Please come back!  
  
/b hi! Ill try to update more often thanks you for reviewing…shoot for jus reading!  
  
/bIm glad that you like my story, ill keep writing if you all keep coming back!  
  
/b good to noe you likie!!!  
  
Thank you to all of those that review..and those that don't review but still do read my story, it makes me feel very much more appreciated, and the chapters would come out faster if you left a review..? Thankz! 


	8. The Fighting, The Tears

Hey readers, this will be the last chapter for like a month cus i am going away on vaca, i tried to make it longer than my other ones cus i am going away. Please enjoy reading! thanks  
  
Virginia's Seduction  
  
Rating: R  
  
The Fightings, The tears  
  
A week had passed since she had told her former best friend where exactly to put her worry and friendship. Since then she had become more relaxed, knowing that her real self was coming, and the past was exactly what it was called- the past. Draco and Virginia's relationship was going extremely well. The Slytherin house had accepted her without question, well all except for Draco's Ex, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Pansy seemed to have a problem with Virginia. Everyone just thought it was because Pansy was jealous of Virginia, they knew how Draco treated Virginia and it was much better than he had treated Pansy.  
  
"Well I guess I'll just have to show her who the hell is the mistress of this house and who dominates." Virginia had told the Slytherin's when they informed her of what horrible things that Pansy was saying behind her back.  
  
Virginia had walked up to Pansy, and stated, " You got things to say about me? You think your hot? How about me and you have an old fashioned cat fight. You, Me. One On One. Meet me tonight at 12:00 in the Astronomy Tower."  
  
Rumor had then spread around the school, that there was going to be a fight between Virginia and Pansy, at night. While people shook there heads, they swore that this was going to be the fight of the century.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Five hours later, Virginia was still grinning. 'Pansy has no bloody idea what she's up against'. Unknowingly to Virginia, Pansy was saying those exact words to her friends, gloating because according to Pansy " That Gryffindor bitch aint got shit on me".When the clock struck 12:00, everyone silently gathered to the Astronomy Tower, thankfully without being noticed by any of the teachers.  
  
Virginia was the last one to get to the tower, accompanied by Draco, Blaise, and all of Draco's friends.  
  
Lazily strolling in, like she didn't have a care in the world, Virginia spoke to Pansy and the crowd that had formed there.  
  
"Oh? I had a few more important things on my agenda to accomplish before getting here. Any ways, Pansy, get ready to draw your claws."  
  
She walked up to her, stopping about 2 feet away from Pansy. She looked over to what Pansy was wearing. She started laughing, inwardly of course, when she realized Pansy here was much more appropriately dressed for looking like a total slut, than fighting. She was wearing a short black mini skirt, with a low cut tank top. To top it all off she was wearing Stiletto heels.  
  
"Parkinson, you sure you don't want to change?" Virginia questioned, with her left eyebrow raised.  
  
"Of course I don't, you stupid bitch, why would I want to?" Pansy smirked, thinking she was smarter than Virginia.  
  
'Oh you really asked for it', Virginia thought in her head and attacked Pansy first, lashing out with her nails on pansy face. Although Pansy wasn't ready for this, she swiftly counter attacked with a slap, that hit Virginia on her arm.  
  
Thus, marking the beginning of the fight.  
  
After intense clawing and scratching, Pansy finally had enough room to insult Virginia.  
  
"Your mum didn't give you enough money this year , had to whore yourself through the whole Slytherin house?" Pansy had said.  
  
Virginia didn't look as upset as Pansy would have expected, but was rather surprised when she answered, "Look at what YOUR wearing and what I am wearing? Who's the whore now?"  
  
Smirking slightly, Virginia moved fast. "Hope your wearing a bra under that" Grabbing a handful of fabric, Virginia yanked down Pansy's tank top, revealing Pansy to not be wearing any bra.  
  
To everyone's amusement, Pansy was in fact, very flat-chested.  
  
Pansy, as soon as she heard the laughter ring out, she ran as fast as she could from the tower, tears dancing in her eyes.  
  
Virginia laughed, coldly. She watched the expression of those around her change from shocked, because they had just seen Hogwarts resident bitch, and cock-tease half naked, to amused-because she was so-flat chested.  
  
As people filed out, they congratulated her for whipping Pansy's ass or yelled at her because they thought she was mean to have embarrassed Pansy that much. Forgetting all of those people that yelled at her, she walked over to Draco, and asked him " What do YOU think honey? Was my fight satisfactory for you? Or do you think I embarrassed Pansy too much?"  
  
" I think you were fine. Let's go back to my room, hmm?" Draco steered Virginia out of the Tower, and down to the Slytherin common room. After she had yelled at Rachel, she had been coming to the Slytherin common room, because Gryffindor, was too goody for her.  
  
Turning around a corner, Professor Mcgonall saw them and yelled out " Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, what ARE you two doing out of bed at this hour?!"  
  
" Nothing Professor, in fact we were just going to bed" Virginia smiled sweetly as she answered.  
  
" Then why are you headed for the Slytherin dungeons Miss Weasley, I believe that your house is Gryffindor"   
  
" Because that's where my bed is, now if you'll excuse us, we have to go to bed" With those words, Virginia raised her wand and whispered " Oblivate" as Draco and Virginia rounded the corner. They skived off to the dungeons as fast as they could.  
  
" Lucky that your father taught me how to do a strong oblivate charm." Smirked Virginia as they both entered Draco's private chambers.   
  
Sitting on Draco's bed, was what Virginia noticed, Tom's owl, Envy.  
  
"Envy, come here, let me see that letter you have on your pretty little leg sweetie" she purred to the owl.  
  
"Bloody hell, she speaks nicer to the owl then she does to me" murmured Draco under his breath, just as Envy came over to nip Draco on his ear.  
  
"Come on Draco, get dressed in your best black robes, I doubt you have DeathEater robes do you?"   
  
Watching Draco shake his head in a No motion, Virginia gracefully glided over to his closet and flung the doors open. Tossing him his finest black robes, she reached out to get her DeathEater Robes.  
  
Slipping out of her pants and top, she garnished black pants and a black tank top, over which she put on her DeathEater Robes.  
  
Draco looked over at Virginia when she was done dressing, after all, being a Malfoy had taught him to be a gentlemen, not a peeping tom.  
  
"Where to my darling?" He asked, for she had not yet told him.  
  
"To see Tom, he said he wants to meet you, and needs to talk to me on regards to the Parkinson girl." Grabbing to the necklace that was around her neck, she took Draco's hand and whispered softly, her request.  
  
"I want to see the Darkness"  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Virginia and Draco, stood The Dark Lord, Voldermort, Tom Riddle. Draco watched as Virginia glided over to him, and gave him a hug. He heard her speak, but couldn't make out the words. This was the second time that Draco was allowed to be in the presence of the Dark Lord.   
  
"Draco" Virginia called. He didn't answer he because he was staring at his surroundings. All around him, were DeathEaters. He suddenly looked down and saw himself wearing DeathEater robes.  
  
Virginia tried again- "DRACO".   
  
Draco looked up with a start. "Yes, my love?" he replied, warmth hitting his eyes.  
  
"Meet Voldermort, or as I like to call him - Tom." Virginia introduced him. As Draco bowed in front of the Dark Lord, she continued "He's taken care of me ever since The Chamber Of Secrets. Your Father, has, of course taught me most of what I know now"  
  
Turning his face to Draco, he motioned for them both to take seats. " Lucius, please step forward, the rest of you leave."   
  
Like fluid, Lucius was at his master's feet, just waiting for the next command. Virginia waited till he was done groveling to the Lord, and to her, before she told him to stand up and stop acting like a wimp.  
  
Lucius noticed Draco, but wisely did not say that he was aware his heir was sitting next to the Dark Lords surrogate daughter.  
  
Tom stood up, and walked over to one of the walls. Suddenly the room's interior changed, and became something that resembled a humble home, complete with the blazing fireplace.  
  
"Welcome to my house. Lucius I would like you to take Virginia to the kitchen's and get her something to eat. Teach her a new curse or something. I want a word alone with this young man" Tom's eyes flickered over to Draco's sitting form.  
  
Silently Lucius and Virginia glided out to the other rooms. Tom turned to the cupboards that lined one side of the walls, and took out a bottle that was very clearly written Veritaserum. Smirking evilly, he conjured up a cup of tea and poured a heavy dosage of Veritaserum in Draco's cup.  
  
"Here, my lass you must have had a very TIRING DAY, have a cuppa tea!" Putting on a fake happy smile, Lord Voldermort handed Draco the drugged cup.  
  
"Thank you my lord"  
  
Watching till Draco drank his entire cup, Tom started asking the questions.  
  
"What is the name of the bunny that you had before Lucius killed it in your first year?" Tom asked, just to be sure that the Veritaserum was indeed working.  
  
Eyes glistening with unshed tears, Draco answered "Fluffy"  
  
"Yes….Excellent…." Pulling himself a little closer, Tom continued, "What ARE your intentions towards my daughter??"  
  
"I have the utmost respect towards her, and I love her with my life. Defending her, protecting her, so long she is happy, I will do it. I would lose my life for her's if necessary" Draco monotonelessly answered.  
  
Wiping his own stray tear away from his face, the powerful Lord Voldermort sniffed and told him "That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard someone say"  
  
Hours later, Virginia and Draco climbed into bed, said goodnight and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Hey Please leaave a review !! Thanks com back again!  
  
Thank you to Reveiwers:  
  
bhiphopchicy /b  
  
hah sorry chicka but u might not get another chapter for like a month and a half  
  
/b  
  
WooOOOt for evilnesss  
  
/b   
  
thanks, means aot to metat u like my story  
  
bSammy Rettop Malfoy/b   
  
haha im glad to hear that i inspire you!! keep reading!  
  
/b   
  
Thanks!! i sure as hell will keep going!  
  
bHeatherM (Sports_angel_@hotmail.com)/b  
  
Hey Heather! Thank you, Yea i love the evil ginny too! ;)  
  
bRed Magic Marker/b   
  
Thanks Kendall! more coming!  
  
/b  
  
Thank you for yur praise, but ccould you go more into depth about what i am lacking, i do not meean to sound rude. but if you tell me things i dont noe bout then i can improve.Tahnk you  
  
bMegan (slytherinbitch92@yahoo.com)/b  
  
Thanks! ill try to update over my vaca. Maybe ill have about 2 or 3 chapters hopefully?  
  
bDeranged Elegance/b  
  
Thanks for the suggestion, i dont noe what else to do but read it over after my beta gives it back to me :/. I really appreciate alll of the nice words about my story. 


	9. The History

Virginia's Seduction:  
  
Chapter nine  
  
Hey readers, here's chapter nine. I'm working on this chapter while I'm in Italy. I am not really sure where this story and chapters are going to go. I don't know the direction. I think I might skip some years  
  
After that night, Draco and Virginia were unstoppable. Listening to no rules, the teachers didn't know what to do with them. Terror reigned throughout the students minds whenever they thought about the duo.  
  
Slipping into a trance, Virginia began to remember her favorite act of death.   
  
Harry Potter had sent an owl to Virginia and Draco, telling them that he wanted to talk to them, a peace offering. He wrote that he wanted to join up with the Dark side.  
  
Sniggering, Virginia turned to Draco and asked him what he thought about the owl.  
  
"I think its a trap, love. But it will do us no harm to check it out." Draco told her.  
  
"Alright"   
  
With that she scribbled on a new piece of parchment, that Harry was to go to Myrtle's bathroom, and go down into the Chamber of Secrets, where Virginia and Draco were going to be waiting for him.  
  
And so began the downfall of the Great Boy-who-Lived.  
  
Harry walked through the school, to the bathroom and down to the Chamber of Secrets. He noticed that everything was dark, only a few lamps were on in the mucky chamber. It looked very much the same, since he had last been in the Chamber of Secrets. As he proceeded onwards, the only sound that he could hear was the tapping of his shoes on the stone cobbles. Coming to the center of the Chamber, where the water lapped at the stone softly, he looked around, looking for Draco and Virginia.  
  
Suddenly out of no where, they appeared and approached Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry, first we are going to test you, and if you are wearing any wires, hope to the goddess that you can run fast" Virginia warned him as Draco lifted his hand and cast a spell over Harry.   
  
Harry's aurora turned bright black, which meant that he wasn't wearing nor had any spells on him that would act as wires.  
  
"Very good Harry," Virginia's tone was that of one telling a good dog that it was a good boy " Now can you please tell me why you want to join the Dark Side? Haven't you spent all of your life trying to defeat Lord Voldermort?" Virginia spoke, starting the interview.   
  
They were seated in the middle of the chamber, with Virginia and Draco sitting down on a couch, and Harry in a wooden chair.  
  
" I've seen how much power you both have just over the school, I used to be such a celebrity, but now, I have nothing. No one pays attention to me anymore. Maybe if they see what that result is, me becoming a DeathEater, then they'll start to pay more attention to the Boy Who Lived! I want power, I want attention!" Harry told them, standing up to show how serious he was.  
  
They both looked at each other, and Draco told Harry " You realize that if you did become a DeathEater, you would not be as powerful as us in the beginning, you might not even have any power. You wouldn't be able to go around shouting that you are a DeathEater, otherwise your going to get thrown in Azkaban."  
  
Harry just nodded, he was aware of the consequences.  
  
The following week, Harry Potter was made a DeathEater. The wizarding world didn't even know what kind of trouble they were in.  
  
Virginia woke up with a start, that was the fifth night that she dreamed about Harry Potter's end of goodness. She looked over and saw Draco's peaceful face, he was still deep in slumber, his arms wrapped around his lover.   
  
She slipped out of his arms, and out of the bed. The floor was cold, she reached around for her black bunny slippers, and found them under their four poster bed. Shrugging on her black silk night robe, she walked silently to the kitchen. Sitting down she summoned a cup of tea, and sat back, sipping the hot liquid slowly.  
  
Gradually, as the clock kept ticking, she found herself growing sleepy. 'Soon' she thought 'Draco will come down to have a cup of tea with me, and then we can talk for a bit'.  
  
Sure enough, as the clock struck 1:00, she heard footsteps come down from their bedroom, and Draco came through the French doors, that lead to the kitchen.  
  
"Ginners, why are you up so late? Can't sleep again?" Draco drowsily asked his fiancé of two months.  
  
"I was dreaming about Harry's beginning again, and how we ended up killing him. Do you think that we have matured since that time?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course we have. Back then, we were ruthless. I would say that all we wanted was to take over Hogwarts, and gain more power, no matter who we had to step on to get there. It's the past, its over just concentrate on now." Taking her cup and his to the sink, he lifted his fiancé up onto his arms, and carried them both back to bed, although they did not sleep until dawn.  
  
*--_______________________--*  
  
Three years have passed since they both graduated from Hogwarts. Three years of terror for Muggles and MudBloods alike. Soon after they graduated from Hogwarts, Virginia and Draco felt it was time for them to slowly take over the Ministry of Magic. They sent it in spy's left and right; spies like Harry Potter. They gained information through many sources and had, finally, the power to assign a new Minister of Magic.  
  
Virginia spared her family, yet they did not live in luxury. Exiled from using magic and were forced to live with Muggles, they were peasants, barely surviving. Charlie, Bill, and Percy, became "traitors" and joined the Dark Side, unwilling to share the same fate as their parents, Ron, Fred and George.  
  
Somehow, the police are still investigating, Cornelius Fudge was killed late at night. An autopsy brought back found that he was not killed by magic, rather by the old fashioned muggle way and that minutes before death overtook his life-force, he was raped. Although no one knows who killed Fudge, the police did know it was DeathEater's, for there was a dark mark hanging over Fudge's house.  
  
With Fudge and his heir's killed, it was time to appoint a new minister. Of course everyone wanted "Saint Harry bloody Potter". So the world got him. Although only the DeathEater knew who really was at the top seat, and who that person worked for.  
  
Virginia and Draco were getting tired of Potter's continuous air of thinking he was so much better than them because he was the Minister of Magic. She told herself, that the next time that orphaned brat opened his mouth to boast, she would put him straight in his place.  
  
'Well, in the ministry of magic, I, as Minister, of course…' Harry smirked regally.  
  
That was the last comment Virginia could take. She calmly stood up, from her seat besides Draco and at the head of the table, icily told Harry   
  
"Wanker, Shut your mouth, you know that your at the Ministry of Magic, at the highest position because we" she swept her hand around the room, "put you there, otherwise you know you would be lower than a measly sex whore for the death eaters."  
  
Virginia lowered herself back to her chair, and stared at Harry, daring him to talk back to her.  
  
Draco looked around, and focused on Harry Potter, who had just made his fiancé extremely mad.   
  
Harry Potter was speechless. He knew that he was pushing his luck so, he quietly nodded and the meeting went on without a peep from good ol' obedient Harry. That night in bed, his mind began to wander and he wondered if he had made the right choices in life. He had forsaken his life the minute he owled Draco and Virginia, telling them that he wanted to join their side. He felt bad that the Weasley's had been exiled and he tried very hard to always help support the Weasley's and Ron's new family. Ron had married Hermione, as was pretty much expected of them, and although Ron couldn't support his wife and their two kids, he tried as hard as he could. Surprisingly Harry had married Pansy Parkinson after his first marriage to Cho Chang feel through. Ron had found out that Cho was, not only cheating on him, but also had only married him because of his fame and fortune.   
  
Pansy's parent's were extremely upset that she married a mud-blood but they also knew that Harry was a DeathEater, and that made the matter a little bit more acceptable. Harry lived his double-life, and he lived it well. No one really knew if he was happy, but he always tried to act like he was.   
  
Virginia and Draco now shared Malfoy Manor with his parents and resumed the role of Ton's left hand, seeing as that Draco's father, Lucius was his right hand man. Tom left the plans and actions all to them, because it seemed as if he had no more will and drive to rule over people. When Draco and Virginia got married, they planned to buy him a nice house nearby.   
  
For the past three years Draco had been building his enterprise up, he was in the market for broomsticks and only sold the finest brands to the world. Virginia was in the market also, except she had her own clothing line. Like Harry Potter, Virginia and Draco also lead a double-life. While being DeathEater's in the nighttime, they were entrepreneurs in the day.  
  
And so their life continued, until the day of the Malfoy Marriage came about.  
  
----------------  
  
Goshers I havent updated in a good minute…lols I hope yall havent given up hope on me…lols reviews make me all fluffy and happy inside! 


End file.
